


All You Wanna Do

by Jaskiers_BrokenLute



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Self-Indulgent, Song Lyrics, no beta we die like witchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaskiers_BrokenLute/pseuds/Jaskiers_BrokenLute
Summary: Jaskier singing 'All you wanna do' from Six: The MusicalWhen he's fed up with people only wanting him for his looks and not his talents. Feat. Geralt being soft.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 126





	All You Wanna Do

**Author's Note:**

> This wasnt edited so forgive mistakes and if its really messy. Just a completely self-indulgent fic because I can imagine Jaskier singing this.

The night started the same as any royal court calling did, Jaskier would play a few jigs to begin the night, getting the ladies and lords into a brighter mood, allowing people to stand and dance, clap, and even sing along to his songs. 

He'd transition into his stronger ballads and slower songs when things quieted down, sitting on the stage and pouring emotions into songs he wrote from the heart, his voice shaking with a few of them, an utterly beautiful performance that few of the people actually enjoyed. 

This was always Geralt's favourite part of the night when Jaskier would half-drop the facade he put up when he played in courts and simply let himself shine through, singing songs that weren't written on lies and actually meant something to Jaskier himself. He could finally find appreciation for the art that Jaskier adored, could enjoy his bard's voice and performance more thoroughly than he does when he has to sit through songs about himself. 

Usually, he got through a full set of these songs, top offed his artist's craving to sing the songs that he could find pride in, but tonight was different. 

He got through one of these ballads before the lords became restless, chatter filling the silence as they complained about the tone of the night going down, shouting that Jaskier was 'ruining the mood'. 

One bold lord had spoken up while Jaskier was tuning his lute to begin his second genuine song:

"Someone as pretty as you shouldn't be singing such sad songs. Put that mouth of yours to better use why don't you?"

Silence fell over the hall when Jaskier's hand slipped, his lute letting out an ugly shrill noise.   
Geralt's hands curled into fists when he saw how the comment had genuinely upset Jaskier, waves of anger and discomfort rolled off of him following the horrid voice, and he could see the way Jaskier had to hold himself back from lashing out at the man, he had to hold up his decorum in this setting far more than he had to in taverns where he wouldn't be afraid to shout something back to the man. 

The comment was followed shortly by a few more agreements, hums of acknowledgment or cheers, crude words that probably sounded like compliments to the greasy men and tipsy women yelling them but landed like punches to Jaskier. 

His cheeks burnt up from the humiliated and angry flush that had fallen over him, he felt far more like a dolled up whore for viewing then a bard with the way these people were staring at him, their eyes lingering far too long on the unbuttoned part of his doublet or on far more intimate areas. 

He met eyes with Geralt for a moment, smiling softly when he saw Geralt being similarly affected by the way people were speaking to him. As much as he'd like to up and leave he had to stay the entirety of the night if he wanted to collect his coin, and he couldn't very well ignore the requests if he didn't want food pelted at him. 

Instead, he took a deep breath and stood up from the stool he was sat on, making his way into the middle of the empty dance floor. The hall grew silent once more in anticipation as he wracked his mind for something to play, he could indulge them with a few more songs that everyone was bound to know with dirty lyrics and innuendos, but in the end, his anger had won over and he landed on a song that would hopefully show them all that he was far more than something to be looked at and lusted after. 

"Very well," He started, plastering a fake smile onto his lips. 

"This song is a first-hand account of some, intimate, encounters," He winked, internally grimacing at the applause that broke out, that applause was hard for him, he deserved to be applauded and awarded for his voice and talents, not his appearance. He'd learned the hard way that beggars can't be choosers in this scenario. 

"All you wanna do, all you wanna do baby,  
I think we can all agree I'm a ten amongst these threes." 

He began, pointing at a table of lords as he sang, earning over-enthusiastic laughs from everyone else. 

"All you wanna do, all you wanna do baby,  
And ever since I was a child it would make the boys go wild!  
Take my first music teacher, Henry Mannox.   
I was young, it's true, but even then I knew  
The only thing you wanna do it." 

He took to walking around the room, making over-exaggerated facial expressions along with the words, moving in a graceful, cat-like way through the crowds of people who were eagerly listening, some with gross smirks on their faces as if he was singing about them. 

"Broad, dark, sexy Mannox,   
Taught me all about dynamics  
He was twenty-three,   
and I was thirteen going on thirty." 

His voice went rough as he sang, adding to the seductive look he was giving generously to the crowds, over-playing the role he'd assumed. Geralt hated it, he wished he could take Jaskier out of here and never have him forced to act like this ever again. 

"We'd spend hours strumming the lute,  
Striking the chords and blowing the flute.   
He plucked my strings all the way to G  
Went from major to minor, C to D.

Tell me, what you need  
What you want you don't need to plead,  
Cause I feel the chemistry  
Like I get you and you get me." 

He turned to some random lord who was sat forward in his seat, eagerly drinking up the performance, singing directly to him. 

"And maybe this is it,   
He just cares so much it feels legit  
We have this connection  
I think this guy is different."

He turned away from his steady approach to the man just as he finished the line, swinging his hips as he walked away, leaving the crowd behind him cheering. 

"Cause all you wanna do  
All you wanna do baby  
Is touch me, love me  
Can't get enough see."

He let go of his lute in favor of running his hands up and down his body, pulling his doublet open more, winking and biting his lip as he met eyes with the crowd, never looking anywhere near Geralt's direction. 

"All you wanna do,   
All you wanna do baby  
Is please me, squeeze me,  
Birds and the bees me.   
Run your fingers through my hair,   
Tell me I'm the fairest of the fair  
Playtimes over,  
The only thing you wanna do is"

He blew a kiss and picked back up his lute from where it was rested on his chest, turning the opposite direction he was facing and walking in a thin circle as he continued his tale. 

"But then there was another guy,   
Frances Dereham.   
Serious, stern and slow  
Get's what he wants and he won't take no.   
Passion in all he touches,   
Sexy secretary to the dowager duchess.  
Helped him in his office, had a duty to fulfill,  
He even let me use his favourite Quill.

Ink all over the parchment, my wrist was so tired,   
But I cam back the next day as he required." 

He sped up his walk again, getting back to the middle of the room as the tempo raised once more, the music along with the influx of emotions rushing through him. 

"You say I'm what you need,  
All you want you don't need to plead.   
Cause I feel the chemistry  
Like I get you and you get me.   
And I know this is it,   
He just cares so much this one's legit,   
We have a real connection  
I'm sure this time is different." 

Geralt felt a wave of guilt through him as he watched Jaskier pick back up on the sensual way he sang, clearly hurting if the words were anything to go by. It was hard to watch, harder still to be in the audience that seemed to filter out all the words that weren't dirty, if they were even listening at all. He knew people oggled at Jaskier regularly, but this was more than he'd ever seen, did Jaskier go through this every time he performed?

"Cause all you wanna do   
All you wanna do baby  
Is touch me, love me  
Can't get enough see,  
All you wanna do,  
All you wanna do baby,  
Please me, squeeze me,  
Birds and the bees me.   
You can't wait a second more,   
To get my doublet on the floor."

He shed his doublet in time with the song, his flushed and slightly sweaty skin showing through the white chemise underneath, the crowds shouted and the stares intensified. He wanted nothing more than to cover back up, but he craved the looks on their faces when he finished the song, showed them how they looked through his eyes. 

"Yeah that didn't work out,   
so I decided to have a break from boys  
and you'll never guess who I met.   
Tall, large, Henry the Eighth  
The supreme head of the church of England.  
Globally revered,   
Although you wouldn't know from the look of that beard.  
Made me a lord in waiting,   
Hurled me and my family up in the world  
gave me duties in court and he swears it's true  
That without me, he doesn't know what he'd do"

He'd gone back to throwing crude expressions at the more eager looking lads in the audience, running his fingers through his damp hair and pouting his lips, knowing exactly the effect it would have on the people it was directed at. Usually, he enjoyed the power he had, but tonight he couldn't shake the way it made him feel dirty. 

"This guy finally is what I need  
Is what I want, the friend I need.   
Just mates, no chemistry  
I get him and he gets me.   
And there's nothing more to it  
He just cares so much he's devoted." 

Slowly he dropped the act, letting the burning, held back for years, anger flood through him, strengthening his stance, his face turning bitter and his voice strong and demanding. 

"He says we have a connection,   
I thought this time was different,   
Why did I think he'd be different,   
But it's never, ever different!"

"Cause all you wanna do  
All you wanna do baby  
Is touch me when will enough be enough?"

He shouted, hardly singing anymore, the hall silent other than his voice, his hold over the room finally something he wanted. 

"All you wanna do  
All you wanna do baby  
Squeeze me, don't care if you please me" 

His eyes, fire behind them, trained on the very same man who had begun the entire thing, he smirked at the way the man shrunk in on himself under the attention.   
The satisfaction was short-lived as the anger and hurt re-surfaced, his eyes burning with tears that he'd tell the emotion behind. 

"Bite my lip and pull my hair,   
As you tell me I'm the fairest of the fair,   
Playtime's over  
Playtime's over  
Playtime's over  
The only thing you wanna do is,"

He finished, aggressively dropping his arms to his sides, his breathing was heavy, tears streaming down his face as he stared daggers into anyone who dared to meet his eyes.   
He grabbed his discarded doublet, wiping his eyes with his sleeve before storming out of the hall, leaving behind silence, guilt, and an ugly truth hanging in the air. 

Geralt followed quickly after, having to restrain himself more than he'd like to admit to not run his sword through every man who had even looked wrong at Jaskier tonight, but the bard himself was top on his list of priorities at the moment. 

He found him quickly, sat down on a bench outside the castle, head in his hands as his shoulders shook. 

"Jaskier?" He approached slowly, lowering his voice as not to scare the bard. 

"What do you want?" He asked, half-heartedly bitter, facing the other way so Geralt couldn't see his pitiful tear-stained face. 

"I wanted to, make sure you're okay," 

Jaskier laughed humourlessly, "Yeah, just peachy." He answered. 

"I'm sorry, that you have to go through that." He sat down beside Jaskier, looking across at him, nothing but admiration in his eyes at how Jaskier had handled himself despite the situation. 

"Me too, but I'm used to it, really, I just snapped tonight. I just wish they could just fucking listen to me for once, I'm a bard, not a pleb." He spoke, angrily wiping his nose with his hand. 

"I listen to you, I actually prefer you're real songs."

"I know, Geralt." He smiled up at the older man, the small upturn of his lips meeting his eyes.   
He leaned against Geralt's shoulder, breathing out the tension and leftover fury that had began to die down inside of him, dampening completely when Geralt wordlessly wrapped his arm around Jaskier and simply let him cry into his shirt, not saying anything, never asking for anything in return, just being there for him. 

Maybe, just maybe, Geralt was different. 


End file.
